A Bullet To The Heart
by Trollistic Hardhead Idiot
Summary: Branch ran around the streets as his lungs begged for air. He searched through them madly like his own life depended on it. His time running out. His mind negatively telling him he will never make it in time, taunting him also with memories with her. He can do it. He will find her. But as he finally saw her... his own world grew to a haunting halt.


**A/N:** For those who already read this don't read. Cause I just changed ratings XD

Putting something on the M ratings is bad idea after all. Ha ha... (Awkward silence)

i should just let you go and read. Enjoy!

* * *

He felt his world collapse. The ringing sound in his ear haunted him as he ran. It was quiet in the neighborhood. The bitter cold air of November made the trees sway in the night and he shivered a bit because of it.

When he arrived, he felt his heart turn to stone. Heavy and dark. She sat there, bloody, trying to live as long as she still can by pressing on her wound.

"Oh my god, Poppy!" He ran and knelt down by her side as he helped her in pressing. "Y-you're gonna be alright, okay? Just don't close your eyes for me." Panic filled within him. His mind racing to a thousand miles as he only thought of making anything better for her at the moment.

"Branch... it hurts so much" she complained as she leaned her head tiredly on his shoulder. "I know baby... I know. But help is on the way, alright? Just keep it together." The lump in his throat thickened as tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh Poppy, I'm so sorry."

She gave him a small smile as she placed a hand on his cheek. With a shake of her head she tells him "It's not your fault, love." a tear fell from her eye as she said this but her smile fell too soon as her eyes slowly started to close.

"Branch... I'm so tired."

"I know. Please just... just stay with me, Pops okay? Don't leave me..." his voice began to crack as his tears started to fall and he couldn't help but to give her a kiss on her forehead. He tried to comfort her as much as he could as she whined in pain from the bullet that just pierced through her skin. "Help's coming, Okay?" He said as he shook in fear.

She smiled softly as she gave him a peck on his chin. "I... love you." She whispered and his tears only rained on his cheeks down to her white face. "No, please. Don't say goodbye to me now." When he saw the necklace he gave her, he brought it up to help her see it. "Remember this? You wanted a baby, right? In the future! We can have a lot together. You and me." He says and Poppy's own tears fell from her eyes as she placed her hand with the necklace. "You... and me, Branch." She tried laughing but the pain made her stop and she groaned in pain.

"Don't force it. Take it slow." Her breathing was ragged and tired, he couldn't help but to cry over it. He's losing her. "I love you, Pops." He gave her a hug like the ones she used to give and kissed her forehead like the nights they would fall asleep side by side.

Red and blue lights flashed closed by. He felt his heart leap in happiness when he finally heard the siren from the ambulance. "Hey! Over here! Help!" Excitement bubbling in his chest as he called.

Poppy felt her own excitement bubble... but they can't avoid what's the inevitable. A tear fell on her sleepy eyes as she leaned all her weight on him. She smiled sadly while nuzzling her head onto his neck. To her, he felt so warm from the chilly night. Being with him one last time... one last night, to feel his comfort, his voice, his touch is all she needed to let everything go.

"I love you so much, Branch... thank you for everything." She whispers but from his excitement he didn't heard her. She closed her eyes with only darkness to be with her.

"Oh thank god. Poppy... you're gonna be alright. They're here now. They'll-" but his smile fell as he looked down at his love in grief. "No... Poppy, come on. Wake up." he gently patted her cheek but she was still limp. He placed his ear on her chest and he felt his heart grew heavier and heavier. His arms began to tighten around her as he buried his face on her head, covering his tears and cries.

The paramedics arrived beside him. He watched them trying to revive her. His mind only wandered off as he felt shattered... broken in disbelief.

The paramedics shook their heads in disappointment.

She's gone... and it was all his fault.

* * *

 **A/N:** and again this is inspired from a song "Kiss it all better" by He is we. It's a very sad song if you think about it too much while listening. Didn't made me cry but did made me depressed for at least... 3 days? Anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Really appreciate the time you put into reading this stupidity and I'll see you guys again in the next one.

Or next chapter. Or story. Whatever. Bye!


End file.
